


Say It With Flowers

by hyttesanger



Category: Lovelyz
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyttesanger/pseuds/hyttesanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Soojung works in flower shop without sufficient knowledge nor interest about flower. One day, she encounters a customer who buys twelve roses everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It With Flowers

A month after Soojung began working part time at Jiyeon's flower shop, there is one particular customer who has caught her attention. This person got slender, tall figure resembling a model, often wears cap and denim jacket over button-up shirt, and always comes alone to buy a dozen of thornless white roses everyday.  
  
For Soojung who's never been fond of plants nor understand meaning behind every kind of flower (she only accepted the job her friend offered for extra money to buy more novels), her first guess is this regular customer probably working for some funeral arrangement business.  
  
She never talks a lot or smiles, looking down most of the time as if avoiding eye contact with the shopkeeper. But in one occasion while choosing flowers, they accidentally bumped at each other; pair of thin hands abruptly caught Soojung, preventing her from falling, and their eyes met. Soojung finds those strikingly sharp orbs in deepest shade of brown rather intimidating, yet very beautiful.  
  
Even Soojung herself can't understand why mere presence of someone as strange as this person able to somewhat arouse an excitement inside her during dull three hours shift. She doesn't know since when, but a day will feel incomplete without ten minutes of her presence in the shop. It's becoming sort of habit for Soojung to wait for her, to _daydream_ about her; wondering how would it feel to hold that hand, her own tiny fingers entwined with the other's long, bony ones, how soft is those long hair that flows down her back, how would she sound and how would it be to have a leisure long conversation with her.  
  
\---------------------  
  
"20,000 won..."  
  
She doesn't wait until Soojung finishes the sentence to hand her credit card. Still looking down as always, the tall woman grabs her bundle of roses and turns around, she's about to leave the shop when Soojung suddenly calls her.  
  
"I just want to let you know, our supplier is currently running out of roses stock. So probably tomorrow you will not be able to get your usual." She only nods lightly while Soojung explaining. "But we have lilies too!"  
  
The customer blinks in mild confusion. "Why lily?"  
  
"It's also usual to give lilies on funeral, right?"  
  
"... What?"  
  
"... Are you not buying these everyday because you work on some sort of funeral service company?"  
  
She deadpans. Then burst out laughing.  
  
"No, I'm still in college. And I'm sure that kind of company would bulk order directly from flower market instead of send an employee to get from small florist in neighborhood." This is the first time Soojung hears the woman speaking full sentence. Her voice is loud, a bit raspy, but pleasant to hear. Soojung thinks she could like it. She _would_ like to hear it again and again.  
  
"I bought this because..." There's an uneasiness apparent.  
  
"Nah, nevermind. See you tomorrow."  
  
Soojung's full-of-expectations face turns crestfallen as the other woman spins on her heel and leaves the shop.  
  
\---------------------  
  
"Soojung unnie!"  
  
A bouquet of white roses wrapped nicely and tied with red ribbon is pushed to her as soon as Soojung walks into the shop.  
  
"Jiyeonnie... Todays's not my birthday."  
  
"I know!" Her young boss chuckles. "It's not from me. There's a woman asked me to give this to you. Uh.. The one who always came buying roses during your shift only."  
  
Soojung's mind immediately trails to a certain tall figure, long silky-looking brunette, slender arms, gorgeous eyes...  
  
She shakes the thought off, carefully pulling out a card tucked between the flowers and opened it.  
  
_I'm honestly starting to run out of money from buying too many flowers this past month, and there's no more space in my flat to keep them too! So I guess it's about time to use another normal, less-expensive method to get to know you. Tonight, 6 PM, I'll be waiting on Daehan Cinema Sky Park._

_Lee Mijoo_

_ps: It's a date ;)_

  
  
With it attached another paper, a page probably torn from some flower language related book and there's two sentences highlighted with pink stabilo.  
  
_Thornless rose means love at the first sight_  
  
_12 roses means 'Please be mine!'_


End file.
